darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 79
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs 1/6/2013 06:24 PM Slipstream is on a patrol between Polyhex and Crystal City, the femme is cruising low to the ground with scanners at full, not wanting to be caught unaware by Autobots. Kick-Off is scavanging for energon, still running low and moving slow. He had heard about this place and was hoping there might still be a little in the tanks...but it appears to no avail. Unlike usually, the gladiator is lost in thought, coming up wiht and discarding idea's until he hears the sound of a jet overhead Kick-Off stops and looks around, looking to spot whoever it is..and if they are friend or foe Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream 's scanners don't pick up Kick-Off in his currently location, the rumble of her engines getting closer... closer... Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off slowly grins as he spots Slipstream coming towards him and waves at her, moving out into the open. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream 's scanners pick up Kick-Off when she is nearly on top of the mech, his moving into the open helped a lot. She banks hard to circle in order to identify. Once she sees it's him, she transforms and lands. "Kick-Off, what are you doing out and about alone?" Kick-Off kicks the ground a little in an 'aw shucks ma'am' move and shrugs "Still on medical leave, figured I'd go for a walk, hunt down some energon. Walked a bit further than I should but...."he shrugs again and grins. Slipstream peers hard at the mech and gives a soft huff through her vents, "I see, any luck then?" she asks. Kick-Off shakes his head "nah, i think its been well picked over." Kick-Off looks over "On patrol?" Slipstream inclines her head, "Yes." she pauses and looks around, "It's quiet so far." Kick-Off says, "I haven't seen anyone else out here" Kick-off volunteers. "Was why i was hoping..." He shrugs." Slipstream flicks her wings slightly, slowly backwards. "Hmm, since there isn't anyone how about I give you that flying experience." Kick-Off perks up a little, walking towards her "and what would you want in return, hmmm?" he asks, not wanting to be too eager... but still liking the sound of that and not quite hiding that. Slipstream transforms back to jet form, wheels down of course. "I'll think of something. Hmm, might be safest to hang on to an edge and lie flat against the top of my jet form." Kick-Off grins slowly, slightly wickedly "I like the sound of that." he walks over, getting on Slipstream and hanging on to her wings, flattening himself against her. "Like this?" he asks, amused Slipstream has to dampened her sensors in order to put up with the movement of the mech on her wings until he's settled down. "Feel about right. Now hang on tight." she says as she taxis and starts to build up speed. Kick-Off hangs on tight, pressing himself further against her to reduce drag and trying not to squeeze but to just hold on without jarring Slipstreams wings "Let me know if you need me to move my hands" He shouts over the wind Slipstream keeps speeding up until she begins to rise, wheels coming up. She is going as slow as she can in jet form and not stall out, "I will." she shouts back. Kick-Off watches around, keeping a steady grip, trying to not shift or otherwise unbalance Slipstream as he looks around, watching the world drop away from under him. It is really amazing to see Cybertron like this, he decides. Slipstream calls out, "Banking right." then waits a couple seconds for you to shift and grip before she slowly banks off to the right, sticking low to the ground still just in case. Kick-Off shifts my weight and lets Slipstream do teh manouvring, as he figures she has a better idea of the dynamics, not trying to balance for her. In short, trying to be a good passenger and acting like a sack of potato's, though he does move his hand over to get a better balance. "This is amazing!" Slipstream straightens back out as she flies toward Polyhex, "Banking left." she shouts, doing so a few seconds later so she circles around the city. Kick-Off can't forget the fact he's actually flying, ...well...being flown...and simply looks over the city, trying to pick out landmarks and orientation and oh my! he's grinning like a fool mind you, but nobody can see that so its all good. He appreciates that Slipstream is getting him 'all the good views' as he thinks of it. "I know that place!" he takes one hand off her wing to point and quickly puts it back on again, deciding better of it. Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Slipstream feels the shift of grip and prepares for a yell for help, which never comes. "Both hands on the ride at all times." she shouts, flying back toward the gas station. Kick-Off is still grinning like a loon, maybe not quite realising how much danger he was in. Or maybe not caring. "On or In the ride, gotcha" Slipstream dips down slightly as she prepares to land, "Hang on tight, going in to land." she warns. Kick-Off hangs on slightly tighter, trying not to bruise. "No problem!" he calls back. Slipstream shifts her speed down as she comes down, there's a jolt as her back wheels come down followed by less of a one as her front wheel comes down. Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off hangs on successfully as she jolts, surmising he's throwing her off a little. He hold on, waiting patiently for her to cruise to a stop, in awe of that ride. Slipstream slows down to a stop and asks, "So what did you think? Freeing? Scary?" Kick-Off slides off and considers that question. "Awe-inspiring? Its like..." he holds his hands apart "Everything's so big and that makes us so small..." He tilts his head "And a little scary yeah. A mech could deactivate falling from that height. And a lot free. Nobody up there watching." Kick-Off is grinning like a loon under his mask Slipstream transforms back to robot from and smiles, "And that was at a slow speed Kick-Off, I can go much faster than that while shooting at the enemy or just flying around with other seekers. We do tend to challenge each other in the air, trying to top the other." Kick-Off looks over "how do you challenge each other? Is that what you like? teh speed? " he tries to figure her out a bit more. He can see the appeal. "I'dtake you for a drive but I don't think it compares." Slipstream hmms, "Well part of it is speed, but there's part agility and dexterity involved too. We will pull tricks in the air to see if the others can do them or not." a slow smile, "You'd take me for a drive?" Kick-Off tilts head "Of course I would" he answers,sure of that and transforms. "Want to go for a ride, little femme?" he asks, still teasing. "I can't do those three dimensional tricks of yours, but I can take you for a spin." Slipstream considers how best to get aboard the mech, then smiles, "Open your front windows so I can get a grip around the door jame and you are on." Kick-Off opens my windows, rolling htem down. "Get a grip Slipstream?" he snickers softly. "And hold on! " Slipstream pulls herself up onto the mech, laying as flat as she can on the top of his car form, feet propped against the rear window and hands gripping the door jam, "Ready." she says as she flattens her wings against each other to keep drag down. Kick-Off considers for a moment, starting gently and slowly building up speed, making sure she's got a good enough grip before speeding up to as close to full speed as he can manage Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her strength. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream hangs on with a death grip, getting bounced a little when rough patches are hit, but otherwise she is clinging against the mech. She laughs softly, enjoying herself. Kick-Off revs up some more "going to spin right!" he shouts before making a 360 to the right, kicking up dust and stones and laughing for the sheer fun of it. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her strength. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream looses her grip this time, not quite able to correct for the drag on her upraised wings. She still laughs despite the fact though. Kick-Off slows down, n ot slamming the break to avoid shaking her but giving Slippy a chance to get a grip again on him "Hold on!" he directs Kick-Off slams on the brakes and spins an other 180, heading for Slipstream to see if she's hurt, transforming to check on her. Slipstream slowly gets back to her feet, chuckling a bit, "Well that was fun while it lasted." she notes. Kick-Off walks over, helping her up "You okay? Want to go for another spin?" he asks, pulling her in a small hug, pretty much hyped up right now. Slipstream blinks as you hug her so suddenly, she considers a moment as she gives you a hug back, "Maybe another time, wouldn't want to reinjure my wing." Kick-Off pauses, realising what i'm doing and takes a step back, before taking a step around Slipstream "Lets take a look at that wing." he takes a look. Slipstream shifts the wing around slowly to test it, "Maybe you should add some more of that lubricant you had?" she asks. Kick-Off nods and unsubspace it. "Hold still and let me rub this in." he offers, covering the joint and his hands, looking for any obvious damage Slipstream straights the wing forward slightly so the joint is exposed, "Thank you." Kick-Off takes a look, wincing when he spots a small bend in the wing, just near the joint "Looks like you landed on it Slippy." he points out. "you've got a bit of a bend here. " he traces it gently. Slipstream shivers and grimaces at once, more of the former than the latter. "Any chances of straightening it without having to visit the medic, who'll have my hide if I show up with it injured again so soon." Kick-Off pauses. "I'm not a medic." he states, wanting to make that clear "But yeah I can probably...i think, bend it back into place. Might hurt a bit. " he points out. "medic'd have pain dampners. Slipstream nods and signals her sensors down to minimum, "I can take it, please try." she tells you. Kick-Off nods. "Brace yourself. Physically" he reminds her, coming to her side and placing one hand to the medial side of the bend, one the other side and using his own hand as a brace for the uninjured part. he starts pushing, slowly increasing intensity so not to overshoot. Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his strength. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Slipstream braces as much as she can, gritting her denta as you put on the pressure. There's the sound of metalwork shifting... Kick-Off stops and takes a look, before talking to her softly "Just a little more. On the count of three. One two..." and he moves on teh count of two, not letting her tense up, pusing one m ore time. Slipstream winces and cries out this time, but at least the shift gets things straighten out enough that she can fly decently. She looks over as she vents softly, "Thanks." Kick-Off looks over, checkign its straight "Your welcome. I'm sorry it hurt, if I had have done it on three you would have tensed up." Slipstream nods and says, "I get it, no worries. But now I think I'll skip on flying for the rest of the cycle." Kick-Off nods "you should. " he pauses. "Ah hell. Trust me?" Slipstream gives you a quizzical look, "I believe I have shown that I trust you Kick Off." Kick-Off nods soberly and turns to her back "I've taken out enough flyers..." He mutters befor realising maybe that's not the most reassuring thing to say. He unsubspaces a small, almost sharp shiv and uses it as a screwdriver, not its intended purpose at all, and undoes a small panel under which he's pretty certain he'll find her pain dampeners for that shoulder and wing. "Tell me if this works." he adds, flicking what he thinks is the right control. Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Slipstream holds still and waits for him to do what he thinks he's doing, she cocks her head a bit and hms, "It helps, thank you." she smiles, looking relieved. Kick-Off looks over "Sorry. should've thought of that earlier. It'll reset itself probably but if it stays numb you're going to have to get someone to do it for you. Medic won't be happy if he sees you've done it yourself, or had it done. Something about self treating. " He shrugs "want to walk for a bit?" Slipstream nods. "I can have you unset it once I've had some time for my systems to be ready for it. For now though, a walk is all I can do unless I go for another ride." she points out out. Kick-Off looks over "I could give you a slow, gentle ride?" he offers Slipstream smirks at that, "Only if it involved a little private time after." she says. Kick-Off smirks "it might." he offers. "Depends how badly you're hurting at that point." he looks over more seriously "Do you need to check in anywhere for end of shift? Slipstream nods to the question, "Yes but I can comm it in. It's close enough to shift change that it shouldn't be any problem." she gestures at you, "So make with the vehicle form." Kick-Off n ods and transforms, wondering if Slippy could actually fit inside for a civilised drive. Slipstream climbs up on your top again and hangs on to the door jam, this time she keeps her wings down so the wind of movement passes over them. "Okay ready." Kick-Off rolls out slowly, keeping it down to very sedate manouvres and gentle turns "Your place?" he asks Slipstream considers thoughtfully as she hangs on, "Its public and others will talk. Same with the arena area. Maybe somewhere inbetween that's less travelled." Kick-Off hums, debating their options "What about if i can get you back to the freeway, ..wait..you don't have a wheeled form. Hmm." Kick-Off says, "Outskirts of polyhex and then we walk?"" Slipstream chuckles, "Only my jet wheels and that doesn't exactly count as driving." then a nod, "That sounds good." Kick-Off nods and drives towards Polyhex, slowly enough and steadily enough Slipstream can hold on. "Did you have fun at least? Until I threw you?" Slipstream hangs on easily enough at the slower speed, "I did yes." she tells you. Kick-Off says, "Good." Kick-off takes his time, driving quietly to Polyhex. He considers his options and finds few, taking her to the outskirts." Slipstream enjoys the ride in silence, keeping her hands and feet pretty much in the same place as she rides the mech's vehicular form. Kick-Off comes to a slow stop just outside polyhex. "Think we're here, flyer." he mentions, casually. "Unless you want to go the long way?" Slipstream gets off slowly, making sure to drag her feet a bit for some contact with the mech, "This will do fine." she assures. Kick-Off waits until she's all off, then transforms back into robot form, starting walking and keeping pace with her. "Next time," he grins "we bring some rope and tie you down....on, I mean." Slipstream raises a brow at that and hmms, "You know I happen to have a lariat right here." she states with a light pat of her hand over said item, "And I could always tie you down.. or up..." Kick-Off eyes her lariat "Should've thought of that earlier, hmm? " he sounds "Is that an offer, a promise or a threat?" Slipstream smirks and looks at you coyly, "All three perhaps." she murmurs, then begins walking toward a darker section of area. Kick-Off chuckles "you're something different aren't you Slipstream?" Slipstream chuckles to that, "Well I'd like to think so, or at least think I'm one of a kind." she says, the darkness claiming her black form. The only think you may be able to make out is the glow of magenta optics. "Now you coming or not?" Kick-Off loosk over "I thought you were one of ten?" he teases gently. He looks at her eyes, keeping track of them, not looking quite where he's going. "Of course I'm coming. " Slipstream hmms softly, "Yes I am, but that makes me even more special." she notes, waiting where she is for you to step into the dark spot. "Now about that slow.. ride.." Kick-Off says, "heh, one of a kind. " he grins "you just had one. You want another?" Slipstream nods to you as she wiggles a single finger to come closer, "A different type, but yes." she notes with a smile, "That is if you think you can handle that.. hm?" Slipstream smiles and murmurs, "Only one way to find out Kick-Off." she states, a light touch to your mask, "Interested?" Kick-Off says, "Interested. Try me." he dares her back" Kick-Off says, "After all, you've already taken me for a flight and i've taken you for a ride."" Slipstream nods to you, stroking fingers against the mask as she places the other hand on the mechs' chest and rubs around it. "Just promise me one thing Kick-Off." Kick-Off says, "What do you want Slipstream?" he asks, leaning into her." Slipstream only now breaks her confidence slightly as she leans forward to whisper into your audio, "If this goes as far as interface that you'll go slowly at first as I've not been with a mech before in that way." Kick-Off looks over, then looks her over slowly. "you haven't?" he asks, somewhat surprised. "I'd have thought yo would've had cons fighting over you." He leans over to her, willing to take it time "Then we take it at your speed flyer. " He takes her hand and squeezes it. "We take it at your pace. " Kick-Off says, "if we even go that far. Your choice, you decide."" Slipstream shakes her head to the question, then tells you, "They mostly have their minds on the war Kick-Off. The two that had interest soon lost it again." she looks vaguely hurt at having to admit that. A little nod and smile, "Thank you." she says softly and plants a kiss on your mask where your lips would be. Kick-Off says, "Then they were idiots." Kick-Off says "they were more than idiots, they were fools. " He smiles at her. "And if you agree I'd like to rectify that. At some point. Whenever you're up for it. But for now..we can just enjoy and take it slowly. We can do whatever we want in our time." Slipstream rolls her shoulders a bit and ducks her head down to kiss your neck cables. Making no effort to reply now as she continues to stroke her hand over your chest, the other hand shifting down to your side to finger tingle lightly. A soft mm hmm is offered. Kick-Off pulls her close and kisses her hand, pulling it up to do that. "your speed Slippy. Your speed. No obligations. Want to find somewhere more private?" Slipstream looks around, "You have a better place that's dark?" is asked. Kick-Off and grins "No. But " he leans in and kisses her softly " we need somewhere better:" Slipstream nods, lightly leaning against you, "Well.. there's the underground." Kick-Off looks over "Somewhere proper. and clean and..." he shakes his head "You know" Slipstream quirks a brow, "Are you suggesting a med bay because mech you are kinky." Kick-Off shakes his head "no, i'm not much for extra's. Much more into concentrating on one femme. Much more. And if you want to play medic...." he grins " Slipstream shakes her head, "I think we did that enough for the cycle." she notes with a slight shift of her wing you hand adjusted. "But I know a place, if you can stand flying in robot form?" Kick-Off nods " Yeah I think we have. And I'd rather play Slipstream and Kick-off" he kisses her softly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I can stand flying." he admits. He pauses, running a finger over her cheek "no pressure. None. " Slipstream nods and takes you for a short flight to the ramp to Tarn, then lands just outside its outskirts. "What do you think?" Kick-Off says, "A perfect place for Slipstream and Kick-off to be Slipstream and Kickoff. " he observes." Slipstream chuckles at that, "You mean we weren't being ourselves before?" she inquires Kick-Off shakes head "Mech's and femme's are never themselves when they think they're being watched. Or when they are being watched. " he muses. "Which probably never means being themselves in company but that's something I'll leave to philosophers and mech's with learnings about that kind of thing. " Slipstream ahs softly as she leads the way to a small place that caters to travelers which has rooms for overnight stays. "Hmm small or large berth." she muses. Kick-Off says, "Its your coin. But I say large. After all, you're hurt and space is never a bad thing." Kick-off muses." Slipstream nods, "Stay out here." she states and steps inside to rent the room. She comes out a few moments later with the card key, "Got room seven. Large berth and a small stash of cubes to refuel on in place." Kick-Off grins at her. "Then lets take advantage of both, flyer. " he looks at her more seriously "How's the wing?" Slipstream hmms, "You'll have to turn my local pain dampers for me to find out." she replies as she uses the card to open the door. She steps inside and looks around. Its clean, quite cozy. Berth is large and comfy looking. A pile of tiny energon cubes are set up on a table. Kick-Off "then lets do that first. Make sure you're not getting hurt when you shouldn't hmm?" He closes the door behind them, takes out his shiv and sets to work, unscrewing the plate and turning her pain dampners off. "How does that feel?" he asks softly, ready to flip them again if she's in pain.